Kimi o Ai shiteru NejiTen
by HaRu AkeMi
Summary: A veces es dificil confesar los sentimientos peor aun cuando se trata de un amigo,cuando esta en juego su amistad te atreverias a confesar tus sentimientos o simplemente te resignarias a lo que el destino te preparo 100% NejiTen al propio estilo de Akemi


_**Kimi o Ai Shiteru**_

_Mi primera historia en esta web. Dejen sus reviews si les gusta o quieren dar alguna sugerencia, todo comentario es bienvenido._

_…_

_CAPITULO 1: La fiesta_

_El cielo empezaba a tornarse de un sutil sepia, las nubes se coloreaban de un tono un tanto naranja al igual que lo hacia el firmamento. El gran astro amarillo partía tras la gran montaña donde descansaban los rostros de todos aquellos que gobernaron Konoha. Era una tarde maravillosa sin duda, un ocaso que describía claramente el inicio de una nueva estación, y por la gran entrada hacia su aparición un hombre de cabellos negros y brillantes, con un traje extrañamente ceñido de color verde, cejas muy pronunciadas y una notable sonrisa. Venia corriendo, como si compitiera en un maratón, los dos sujetos encargados de vigilar la entrada se le quedaron mirando pero no extrañados ya que esa era su costumbre después de llegar de una misión._

_–PRIMERO!– bramó al cruzar las puertas. Dio una sonrisa mostrándose en ella ese singular brillito que lo caracterizaba. Tras el venia un muchacho de igual apariencia que la de el, el mismo vestuario, el mismo corte de cabello, las mismas cejas pobladas, todo; lo único distinto era la diferencia de edad, y que el joven tenía los ojos más redondos._

_–SEGUNDO!– gritó eufórico al igual que lo hizo el anterior –Oh Gai-sensei, usted es el mejor sin duda, pero la próxima vez seré yo quien llegué primero…_

_En el rostro del hombre de más edad, parecía emerger una media sonrisa, no exagerada como la de hace un rato, sino un poco más discreta._

_–Lee?– llamó a su alumno_

_–si Gai-sensei?– respondió este tratando de poner la máxima atención posible como para capturar alguna nueva enseñanza que quizás su maestro le daría._

_–Lee… tu motivación y deseo de superarte hace que despierte en mi la viva e incandescente llama de la juventud– cerró los ojos probablemente para una mejor inspiración, dejo salir un suspiro –eres como el hijo que nunca tuve, mi querido pupilo… no hay palabras para describir mi orgullo…– sus ojos empezaban a derramar lágrimas en grandes cantidades que simulaba una cascada; Lee imitando a su maestro también lo hizo. Los dos no pudieron evitar abrazarse._

_–Esto es ridículo…– decía un muchacho alto de cabello largo y azabache, estaba hastiado por aquel comportamiento tan inmaduro de los que su maestro y compañero de equipo eran protagonistas. Sus orbes perlas mostraban lo tan enojado que estaba, completamente furioso, pero sabía moderarse y no llegar a límites, buena reputación que se había ganado Neji Hyuga._

_–pero gracias a ellos llegamos a tiempo…– Una castaña tras el apaciguó su ira, era Tenten, cuarto y único miembro femenino del "equipo Gai", sus ojos eran grandes y achocolatados, y a juicio del Hyuga, única en el grupo aparte de él, en tener cerebro, capaz de comprenderlo y apoyarlo en lo que fuese, por tal razón la consideraba su mejor amiga._

_–o no?– continuó la castaña al no recibir respuesta alguna_

_–…– el Hyuga no sabía a lo que se refería_

_–no sabías?–lo miró extrañada, empezó a analizar la expresión de duda del ojiperla y lo entendió –en serio no lo sabias…– suspiró afirmando su teoría –ay Neji, nunca te enteras de nada…_

_Las mejillas del Hyuga empezaron a colorearse de un tono rosa, bajó la mirada para evitar poner en evidencia su estado –como lo sabré si no me lo dices…– espetó seco y frio, típica forma de él._

_–Todos en la aldea lo saben…– dijo la castaña en forma burlona_

_–saber qué?– se unió en la conversación el muchacho de cejas pronunciadas, Lee._

_–lo que habrá dentro de unas cuantas horas…– contestó la joven_

_–el festival de primavera?, claro… todo el mundo lo sabe – dijo el chico _

_–parece que no todo el mundo…– Tenten miró al Hyuga con una sonrisa en su rostro, disfrutaba ver como su compañero se enojaba, aunque a veces solía ser un poco fastidioso ya que si eso pasaba, él dejaba de hablarle por un buen tiempo y eso a ella no le gustaba._

_–Neji… no lo sabias?– preguntó Lee y esta vez logrando agotar la paciencia del ojiperla_

_–Tanto escándalo por un simple festival… como si me importara– dijo el Hyuga pasando por el lado de sus compañeros con la intención de continuar su camino._

_-Neji espera!– decía la castaña para tratar de detenerlo –Iras? – preguntó cuándo él se detuvo._

_–No– respondió seco, sin siquiera voltear a mirarla, era tanto su enojo por unos simples comentarios que ella había hecho, y ahora estaba haciendo lo que a ella menos le gustaba, ser indiferente. La castaña no le insistió más porque sabía que por nada del mundo podría cambiar su decisión, además ni aunque estuviese de buenas habría ido, era tan aburrido, desganado e inapetente que ni aunque se trate de una misión hubiera asistido._

_Que le quedaba, ese era Neji Hyuga, su mejor amigo._

_–que pasa florecita?– preguntó el maestro a la castaña_

_–Nada…nada Gai-sensei…._

_–ese Neji siempre anda de malas… hasta parece que la llama de la juventud dejo de arder dentro de él, no lo crees Lee?_

_–Hai Gai-sensei– respondió el muchacho de forma efusiva_

_–Será mejor que nos vallamos ya a dar el informe de la misión a Tsunade-sama, si queremos divertirnos en la fiesta_

_–vallan ustedes… yo iré a mi casa a descansar, estoy cansada…–decía la maestra de armas para evitar a sus compañeros_

_–pero… no iras al festival?– espetó el chico de las cejas grandes muy sorprendido. Hace un rato ella parecía estar tan contenta y entusiasmada por el festival y ahora lucia desanimada._

_–creo que no…– contestó con la mirada gacha jugando con los dedos al propio estilo de Hinata – es que estoy agotada por el viaje, quisiera descansar… pero vallan ustedes, diviértanse y mañana me dicen que tal estuvo si?– sonrió para luego irse._

_*****n_n*****_

_Entró a su morada. Corrió rápidamente a su habitación para darse una ducha, larga para costumbre de ella que no solía demorar más de cinco minutos; salió, se vistió y se lanzó a su cama con la mirada enfrentada al techo y los brazos extendidos. Dio un fuerte suspiro al recordar porque se encontraba tan absorta, entrecerró los ojos con la intención de quedarse dormida y sin siquiera pensarlo sus labios desprendieron casi en voz muda una palabra:_

_–Neji…_

_ No podía evitar pensar en él, y aunque siempre trataba de ocultar lo que sentía, cada noche, al igual que esa, pensaba en ese Hyuga que de alguna manera se había robado su corazón. A veces reía tratando de entender cómo es que de tantos chicos en la aldea, justamente tuvo que ser él quien le robe el sueño, quien despierte en ella ese sentimiento, que tal vez jamás pensó sentir, quien a pesar de ser tan apático y poco sociable, se había convertido en la persona más importante en su vida. Había veces que lloraba abrazando su almohada cuando recordaba que solo era su amiga, y que para él, nunca iba pasar algo más de lo que ella soñaba, esa era la gran barrera que él había marcado involuntariamente, pues desconocía los sentimientos de su amiga ._

_**Si yo pudiera abrirte en dos mi corazón  
>para que vieras el color de mi ilusión.<br>Si yo pudiera hacerlo amor,  
>Si tu quisieras.<strong>_

_**Si supieras lo que quiero,  
>de tus ojos ser la dueña<br>y perderme en lo profundo de tus sueños. Si supieras que te quiero**_

Se levantó un tanto enojada por quien se atrevió a tocar su puerta y despertarla. Vio su reloj, apenas había pasado media hora desde que se quedó dormida y ya alguien venía a perturbarle. Frunció el entre cejo enojada

–ya voy!– espetó enojada mientras bajaba por las escaleras dirigiéndose a la puerta para abrir.

Siguieron tocando con desespero, por poco y rompían la puerta. La kunoichi se enfureció más y casi pegando un grito dijo: –quién es?

–Tenten!– Llamaron del otro lado –abre somos nosotras…

La joven sin dudarlo abrió la puerta, estaba un poco fastidiada pero al fin y al cabo eran sus amigas, y más valía que tuvieran una buena razón para despertarla, o si no, se la verían con ella.

–Ino… Sakura, que hacen aquí?

–cómo?, no estas lista?– dijo la rubia con enojo –no me digas que estuviste durmiendo?

–ehhh… claro, ya es tarde no?

–no pensabas ir a la fiesta?– pregunto Sakura un poco más calmada que Ino

–la fiesta?–dijo la castaña analizando la pregunta –yo… no es que acabo de regresar de una misión y estoy muy can…

–ya déjate de excusas y cámbiate–le interrumpió Ino que estaba más desesperada que nunca

–pero no quiero ir…

–seguramente porque no estará Neji verdad?– dijo sarcástica la rubia

–No es por eso– contestó la maestra de armas un tanto enojada –solo que … no quiero ir– y después de haber examinado las palabras de su amiga continuó:– y ustedes como saben que él no irá?

–acaso no es obvio? Es raro ver a Neji Hyuga en una fiesta– replicó la pelirrosa

La castaña se quedó pensativa, en realidad jamás había visto a Neji asistir a una fiesta que no sea de las tan formales que daban en su clan, a las que iba obligado, ya que si fuera por él, no iría a ninguna.

–buen punto…– continuó Ino

–vamos Tenten, estarán todos de la aldea ahí, hasta Hinata se animó porque estará Naruto. Además creo que Temari y Kankurou de la arena asistirán– trataba de convencerle la pelirrosa

–está bien…– espetó derrotada la castaña –me convencieron…

Al fin acepto ir, pero antes tenía que ir a cambiarse ya que estaba en pijama, demoro como unos cinco minutos, que para Ino parecía una eternidad.

–al fin…– dijo la rubia cuando Tenten volvió a aparecer –no me digas que iras asi?– continuó observándola de pies a cabeza. La castaña llevaba puesto el mismo traje que usaba como kunoichi, la misma blusa blanca, el mismo pantalón holgado, sus dos mismos moñitos.

–porque?... ay algo de malo

–mucho!– contestó la rubia

–Tenten, es un fiesta, no iras a una misión…– le decía la ojijade mientras la castaña se miraba ella misma, como para encontrar lo malo de su vestuario, pero le pareció que todo estaba perfecto.

–Sakura…– llamó Ino –ya sabes que haremos cierto?

–claro– contestó con una risita de cómplice, la castaña notó que ese par planeaba algo, y de seguro a ella no le gustaría.

–que harán?...– preguntó temerosa la castaña al ver que sus dos amigas le miraban extrañamente.

Ino, tomando del brazo a Tenten y dirigiéndola hacia la calle dijo:–Te llevaré a mi casa…

–ya te dije que no iré!– decía enfurecido un muchacho ojiperla del clan Hyuga, estaba cada vez más enojado por la insistencia de su amigo, que no dejaba de parlotear tratando de convencerlo para que lo acompañara.

–pero porque no?, siempre estás enojado y de mala gana, esta puede ser la oportunidad para que te desahogues y quites esa mala cara, además un poco de diversión en tu vida no te caería mal

–cierra la boca Lee, o prefieres que te la rompa– dijo encolerizado el Hyuga que cada vez perdía la poca paciencia que le quedaba

–Pero…

–CALLATE!

–está bien…– espetó vencido el muchacho –iré solo, ya que tampoco Tenten irá, que me queda. Pero supongo que puedo divertirme con Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Hinata…– el ojiperla abrió más los ojos al escuchar el nombre de su prima. El chico continuó –… y Naruto

–Naruto?– preguntó Neji en sigilo mientras pensaba: _—__Hinata-sama y el estúpido de Naruto_

–si… Naruto– confirmó Lee. Neji apretó los puños mientras arrugaba un poco la nariz al recordar que en varias oportunidades los había visto juntos, evidentemente eso le desagradaba, pues aunque en algún tiempo estuvo resentido con los miembros del Souke, ahora se llevaban muy bien después que todo ese mal entendido se arregló, y ahora Hinata y Hanabi, eran como sus hermanas, y como hace todo hermano mayor, prácticamente las sobreprotegía.

–espera Lee, iré contigo

*****o.o*****

–Tenten, apresúrate! A qué hora piensas salir?

–no saldré con esto, es muy…

–hermoso cierto?– le interrumpió Ino mientras reía

–Vamos Tenten, que se hace tarde– decía Sakura abriendo la puerta del baño en donde estaba la castaña, y valla sorpresa que se llevaron al verla.

–POR KAMI!– gritó Ino –estas bellísima!

–waooo, Tenten te ves muy bien– decía la pelirrosa mientras halaba de su brazo para animarle a salir.

–no… no me siento cómoda, mejor me cambio– dijo retrocediendo unos pasos , que gracias a ayuda de la rubia, no terminó de dar.

–de ninguna manera, tú te vas ahora mismo con nosotras…

–Ino, entiende que…

–cállate, que ya perdimos demasiado tiempo y de seguro mi Sai debe de estar esperándome un buen rato

*****e.e*****

En el centro de la aldea, se había acondicionado todos los alrededores para la fiesta que se organizaba en celebración de la primavera, había globos de papel iluminados como antorchas y colgados en las paredes en forma de cadenetas, ya había mucha gente ahí, shinobis, aldeanos comunes, y algunos invitados de otra aldea como los hermanos Sabaku de la arena. La Hokage se embriagaba como ya era costumbre, hasta las ultimas consecuencias, que apenas podía mantenerse de pie, y eso que la fiesta acababa de empezar. También estaba Sasuke aguantando las tonterías de Naruto mientras esperaba a una persona en especial, Sakura, con quien no llevaba más de dos meses saliendo después de haber pagado su condena al regresar a la aldea. Cerca estaba también uno de los miembros del clan Nara junto a su mejor amigo del clan Akimichi, que sostenía una bolsa de papas fritas que caían por pedazos cada vez que abría la boca para hablar. En otra esquina estaba un chico con un gran can al lado, Kiba y Akamaru, inseparables como siempre, conversando con el chico dueño de los insectos y una muchacha tímida e introvertida que solo mencionaba una palabra cuando se lo pedían; miraba cada vez que podía a cierto rubio que estaba a pocos pasos de ella, este le imitaba de tal modo que los dos se sonrojaban cuando cruzaban las miradas.

Por el vestíbulo, una chica rubia muy bien vestida y maquillada, entraba al lado de una pelirrosa igual de acicalada que la primera, hacían tanto escándalo que su bullicio fue mayor que la música que ponían para animar la fiesta, los demás asistentes no pudieron evitar voltear y verlas.

La castaña se resistía a entrar, luchaba con sus amigas que a jalones le obligaban a avanzar y meterle a la fuerza a la fiesta.

–no quiero!– decía como una niña pequeña

–ya es muy tarde, además tu dijiste que aceptabas venir con nosotras

–pero no así, me da vergüenza estar con esta ropa

–oye un momento, mi ropa no da vergüenza

–solo unos pasos más y entramos…– decía Sakura empujando a la maestra de armas hacia adentro de la fiesta, y al fin logró su objetivo –lo hicimos!– dijo victoriosa ganándose la atención de los presentes –gommen…– continuó avergonzada

Y para mala suerte de la castaña, que no quería que nadie la viera, su amiga se había encargado de que eso no pase, ya que todas las personas las miraban extrañados.

Algunos de asombraron, principalmente al ver a la Amma prácticamente "diferente", unos ni la reconocían. Llevaba el cabello suelto que le quedaba casi a media espalda, tenía una blusa de tirantes color rosa que apenas se cubría con una chaqueta malva que le llegaba casi a la cintura, delineando el contorno de su figura, traía puesta una falda carmesí con unos cuantos pliegues que le llegaban a varios centímetros sobre la rodilla, cosa que le desagradaba ya que jamás usaba faldas. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron al sentirse avergonzada por ser el centro de atención, trató de cerrar la chaqueta pero Ino jaló de su brazo hasta llevarla más adentro del sitio.

–Me quiero ir…– rogaba cabizbaja pero ninguna de las otras dos kunoichi le hicieron caso

–donde esta Sasuke-kun?– decía preocupada la pelirrosa al no ver a su novio –ahí está!– dijo al hallarlo para luego ir a su encuentro.

Las dos jóvenes restantes se dirigieron a una mesa, donde se sentaron y se pusieron a conversar por un breve momento ya que un pelinegro de piel pálida se acercó a ellas.

–SAI!– gritó la rubia lanzándose a sus brazos, está olvidándose de todo se fue junto a él dejando a la pobre Tenten sola, con la mirada acechadora de muchos hombres cerca, jamás se había sentido así, con miedo e inseguridad, no era propio de una kunoichi, pero en ese momento no podía hacer más que solo quedarse en su sitio esperando que sus amigas vuelvan y la acompañen pues esa situación le pesaba demasiado. Nunca antes le habían mirado así, tan… se podría decir, pervertida mente? Un poco quizás.

Miraba hacia todos lados, para encontrar a Lee, pues recordó que este vendría junto a su maestro, pero ninguno de los dos estaban. Vio a Ino muy acaramelada con Sai que no pudo evitar reír, luego a Sakura y Sasuke, y un poco escondidos a Hinata y Naruto. Suspiró un poco alicaída pensando en cómo debe sentirse amar y ser amado, tener a alguien que te quiera, que dijera cosas bonitas y te haga sentir bien con solo estar a su lado. Nunca antes había experimentado todo esto, pues jamás había estado con un chico.

–que hace una señorita tan linda sola en una fiesta?

Volteó asustada al escuchar esa voz, su piel se erizo por el miedo que casi pega un grito. Miró directamente a los ojos aquel sujeto que se había atrevido a hablarle, para ella era un perfecto desconocido. Tenía ojos claros almendrados, piel blanca y cabellos cobrizos un tanto oscuros similares al castaño. Tragó saliva al notar que tan guapo era, casi tan "perfecto" como el único sobreviviente Uchiha, y si tendría que compararlo con Neji, definitivamente no podría hacerlo. El Hyuga era muy guapo, lo único malo de él era que difícilmente se le veía feliz, porque si lo estará, competiría fuertemente con ese chico y el Uchiha por el puesto del más codiciado de Konoha. Aunque a muchas chicas de la aldea no les importaba que fuese tan amargado, de todas maneras lo perseguían, claro que no en exageración como a Sasuke.

–puedo acompañarla?–dijo aquel joven apuesto

–ehhh.- yo-yo … es que…–tartamudeaba sin dejar de mirarlo –es-es que… bueno, mis amigas vendrán dentro de un rato– Miró su ropa, supuso que podría tratarse de un ninja, pero jamás lo había visto en su vida.

–ok, pero yo podría ser su compañía hasta que ellas regresen no?– continuó el muchacho sentándose a su costado, cosa que perturbó demasiado a Tenten que no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

–creo que no!– espetó seria, que ni ella misma podría creérselo

–porque?– pregunto el muchacho

–porque…–miró a todos lados como para buscar una buena excusa convincente que le aleje de ese chico. Miró a Sakura que se acercaba a paso lento hacia su lugar, Ino también lo hacía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, puesto que ya se había percatado del acompañante de la castaña –porque… ahí vienen!– espetó aliviada.

–ves, ya llegaron, así que no hay espacio para alguien más…– dijo Tenten victoriosa

El chico solo sonreía divertido por la gracia que le causaba que la joven le evite.

–_pero que chico tan guapo– _pensaba Ino con mirada de pervertida, y para suerte de ella Sai estaba lejos conversando con otros ninjas, como por ejemplo, con Sasuke.

Sakura abrió los ojos como plato, se atrevió a compararlo con Sasuke en su cabeza,por un momento pensó que él podría ser más atractivo que su novio, pero como siempre le fue fiel hasta en sus pensamientos.

–como que no?– espetó Ino sin quitarle los ojos de encima al muchacho –aquí hay mucho espacio– continuó señalando una de las sillas.

–no se preocupe señorita, yo solo quería asegurarme que esta bella joven se encuentre bien, pero no veo porque tener más preocupación ya que está muy bien acompañada de dos hermosas damiselas…– se expresó de la forma más galante que ninguna de ella habían escuchado en su vida, ni siquiera de parte de sus novios.

Las dos chicas se quedaron maravilladas por aquel joven, que por poco se olvidaban que tenían pareja. En cambio la castaña solo escuchaba desde su asiento, y no creía ni una sola de sus palabras, para ella, simplemente se trataba de un charlatán que solo quería divertirse con la primera que encuentre en su camino. –si no tienes nada más que hacer, entonces puedes irte…

La canción que sonaba en ese momento estaba casi por terminar, los que bailaban empezaban a tomar a su pareja para acercarlos más, pues la nueva música era más lenta y romántica. El joven sonrió ante las palabras de Tenten, pero definitivamente no se rendiría tan rápido.

–claro… me iré… pero antes quisiera que una bella dama me conceda esta pieza

–yo!– bramó Ino alzando una mano

–Ino!…– susurró la pelirrosa a su amiga regañándola – y Sai?– La rubia bajo la cabeza desilusionada

–_como quisiera que Sai sea un poco más como el…– _decía en sus pensamientos

–que dice la señorita? Usted sería tan amable de aceptar mi invitación?– dijo el muchacho mirando a la maestra de armas que se sonrojó más de lo común.

–yo?– dijo sorprendida –ehhh… esto… no…no se bailar…– continuó diciendo en un susurro.

–anda no seas tonta…– le decía Ino empujándola hasta lograr que se pusiera de pie

–no creo que sea buena idea…– prosiguió tratando de retroceder.

–Después me lo agradecerás…– musitó Ino en el oído de la castaña mientras seguía empujándola consiguiendo que esta quede frente a frente con el chico. Tenten no pudo resistir más, así que lo acompaño hasta la pista de baile.

–no mentí cuando dije que no sabía bailar– espetó un poco enojada

–no hay necesidad de ser un experto para bailar este tipo de canciones, solo sígueme, no es tan difícil…– dijo el joven tomándola sutilmente de la cintura, Tenten se puso completamente nerviosa, tanto que empezó a temblar –tranquila… es solo un baile…– continuó dándole una sonrisa.

Empezaba poco a poco a tomar confianza, solo bastó ese gesto para sentir seguridad, no entendía porque, pero ese chico era un tanto especial, es decir diferente a los otros, y eso que acababa de conocerlo. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y acomodo un poco su cabeza en uno de sus hombres, no era nada del otro mundo ya que los demás lo hacían también. No podía creer que disfrutaba de ese momento, tal vez porque jamás se había sentido así. Su mirada empezó a bajar y vio que en la cintura del chico había una máscara blanca con trazos rojos que dibujaban algún tipo de animal. No pudo evitar sorprenderse y preguntar: –eres… un anbu?

–qué? como lo supiste?

–la máscara… es común en todos los anbu

–claro…– sonrió –y supongo que tú debes ser una kunoichi cierto?, porque una chica normal no lo hubiera sabido

Los dos sonrieron sin dejar de bailar. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos por varios segundos y sonrieron una vez más al desviar sus miradas.

–es divertido…– dijo el chico sin borrársele la alegría en el rostro

–el que?– preguntó extrañada

–aun no sé tu nombre…

*****o.o*****

–si hubieses aceptado más antes, no estuviéramos llegando tan tarde– se quejaba un muchacho de grandes cejas

–ya estamos aquí no?– le contestó el ojiperla que estaba a su lado. A él no le importaba llegar tarde o no, solo iba por una causa, cuidar a su prima del estúpido de Naruto.

Los dos jóvenes entraron, había mucha gente en todos los alrededores y el Hyuga empezó a buscar a su prima con el uso de Byakugan, ya que todas esas personas le estorbaban el paso.

Algo llamó su atención, algo que jamás se hubiese imaginado. La sangre le hervía a tal punto de que parecía que iba a explotar, frunció el ceño mostrándose algo molesto por lo que tenía en frente. No era exactamente lo que andaba buscando, pero aquel episodio le enfadó más de lo que le hubiera molestado si veía a su prima con el Uzumaki

–mira Neji, ahí está Tenten…– le dijo Lee.

…

**Avances del prox. Cap. **

**–estas celoso?**

**–hmp?– solo dijo muy extrañado por la pregunta de la castaña –porque debería?**

**–no lo se...tal vez porque eres mi amigo– respondió con una cálida sonrisa**

**Tomo de su barbilla y le incito a que mire su rostro, le sonrió dulcemente y con sumo cuidado, limpió sus lágrimas**

**–nadie puede hacerte sentir inferior sin tu consentimiento**

**Ella imito su gesto y aunque le costaba, también sonrió.**

**–Tenten!– se escuchó una voz, ella volteó rápidamente y se dio cuenta quien le llamaba, se alejó unos centímetros del anbu y asustada contestó: –Neji...**


End file.
